The Teamwork in Research and Intervention to Alleviate Disparities (TRIAD) EXPORT Center goal is to implement intervention research to address major health disparities of African-Americans, Hispanics, rural and low-income children and adults in central North Carolina, and, in particular, test interventions that can be tailored to geographic populations to address health disparities across the nation. African-Americans (AAs) constitute more than 30% of the population and the Hispanic population has increased >400% over the past decade. AA and Hispanic disparities exceed national [HP 2010] and state [Healthy Carolinians 2010] targets for HIV/AIDS, cardiovascular disease (CVD), and diabetes and related risk factors. Through this P20 center we propose to conduct research that will provide better understanding of how these disparities can be alleviated, and thus direction for ultimately eliminating the selected disparities in AAs, Hispanics, rural and low-income populations. AIMS are to 1) Increase the number and capacity of health disparity researchers that are from ethnic or racial minorities and female gender, 2) Enhance the infrastructure for interdisciplinary health disparity research focused on testing interventions and methods to prevent risk behaviors and improve self-management of health problems among African, Hispanics, rural and low income Americans 3) Expand involvement of the community in research, 4) Disseminate information on health disparities research. Administrative, Research, Training and Engagement Cores are interactive and synergistic and will be used to achieve the aims through efficacy studies. This is a collaborative effort of Nursing, Public Health Education, Exercise and Sports Science, Nutrition, Education, Anthropology, Mathematics, Human Development and Family Studies, the Center for Biotechnology, Genetics and Health Research, the Center for Youth, Family and Community Partnerships, health systems, school systems, free clinics and community and lay organizations. The long-term goal is for this EXPORT Center to assist the community, region and state and nation in meeting the health needs of a diverse citizenry through effective interventions and methods. Public statement: This Center will test ways to help minorities, rural and poor persons prevent and [unreadable] deal with health problems. The major health problems we are concerned with are heart disease, diabetes and HIV/AIDS. The community will be a partner in these activities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]